


The Great Night

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [17]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Yagami, Kaito, Higashi, Sugiura and Hoshino are on a guy night.
Series: Sluggy Series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 3





	The Great Night

Yagami had nothing to do one day. Him and Kaito were kinda bored not having any detective work that day. They actually invited Hoshino, Sugiura and Higashi to come hang out. They didn't invite any girls, because it was just guys. 

They actually went to go see a movie and ate at a restaurant. They had a really great time. The movie was of the horror genre and would be something that would definitely be approved by James Rolfe and Sonia Nevermind. They ate some food that could be approved by Shinjiro Aragaki and Tonio Trussardi. Overall, it was amazing not having to be around Hamura and they needed a break from the mole BS.


End file.
